1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for connecting a wheel house panel to a rear floor of a vehicle, and more particularly to a structure for connecting a wheel house panel to a rear floor of a vehicle which improves durability of the part connecting a wheel house panel and a rear floor by including a first member attached to the wheel house panel and the rear floor, on the inner side of the wheel house panel, and a second member and a third member attached to the outer side of the wheel house panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a vehicle is largely composed of a body and a chassis. The body is the part defining the outer shape of the vehicle and the chassis is the part where the minimum mechanical devices for driving the vehicle are mounted.
Pillars that support the front doors and rear doors, form the entire shape of the body, and keep the strength of the sides of the body are attached to the edges of the front doors and the rear doors at both sides of the body.
The pillars are a front door that is arranged in the front-rear direction of a vehicle at a predetermined angle toward the front of the body to be able to support the front door in contact with the rear of the engine room at the front part of the body and a center pillar that is arranged vertically between the front door and the rear door and supports the front door and the rear door and the side of the body which is open by the doors, and a rear pillar that is coupled to the rear end of the rear door and supports the rear door and the rear portion of the body.
In general, the pillars make a ring-shaped structure by combining with a roof rail on the roof of the body and the floor cross member to be able to increase the entire structural strength of the body.
As shown in FIG. 1, according to the structure for connecting a wheel house panel and a rear floor of a vehicle in the related art, a rear floor 1 is formed on the rear portion of the bottom of the vehicle, a wheel house panel 2 with a shock absorber mounting bracket 3 is attached to both sides of the rear floor 1, and a rear floor cross member 4 and a wheel house cover 6 are mounted on the rear floor 1 and the wheel house panel 2, respectively.
As shown in FIG. 1, the rear floor cross member 4 and the wheel house cover 6 are connected by a connecting member 5, and the rear floor cross member 4, the connecting member 5, and the wheel house cover 6 are arranged in a line to make a ring-shaped structure around the rear pillar of the vehicle.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, the rear floor cross member 4, the connecting member 5, and the wheel house cover 6 that are connected in a line are spaced from the shock absorber mounting bracket 3 because of a spatial limit due to the layout of the rear portion of the body, so the strength of the connecting portion between the wheel house panel 2 and the rear floor 1 decreases.
That is, reinforcement of the shock absorber mounting bracket 3 that is a load input part is insufficient and the inveterate problem with durability is caused due to the phase difference between the rear floor cross member 4, connecting member 5, wheel house cover 6 and the shock absorber mounting bracket 3, and thus the input point strength of the connecting portion between the wheel house panel 2 and the rear floor 1 decreases.
Further, when the thickness of the connecting member is increased or a specific reinforcing member is combined to solve this problem, the manufacturing cost and the weight of the body are increased.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.